


My life started

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Love, My life started the day..., Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Jack's thoughts on the Honourable Miss Fisher.





	My life started

My life really began the day you walked into my life.

My heart started to beat that very same day.

Your blue eyes and pale skin bewitched me.

Your red lips begged me to kiss them, but I just couldn't.

I didn't feel worthy of you.

And yet you show me, how wrong I was.

You let me into your home and our nightcaps after solving a case became our tradition.

 

You have my heart Phryne Fisher.

I just hope when you realise it that you will treat it with care

Because I don't think it will survive your rejection.


End file.
